


Jack

by fanzel12



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanzel12/pseuds/fanzel12
Summary: Beth is given the task of keeping a friend of Rio's safe for the night and it doesn't go at all like she expected...





	Jack

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost midnight, but I had this on my mind and had to get it out. So take any mistakes with love and show some love back by leaving a comment and all that good stuff! More than anything, I hope you enjoy!

Everyone in the Boland house was sound asleep after what, to Beth, felt like the longest day ever. Running back and forth from practices to games to tutoring sessions plus a very stressful meeting with an accountant nearly killed Beth. She was still getting used to getting everything done with Dean out of the house and the kids, money problems, and dealing with whatever shit Rio threw her way drove her to bed beyond exhausted most nights. So once she laid head to pillow tonight, she was out like a light. Until…

Her phone rang and vibrated on the nightstand, but she refused to answer it. Refused to even look at it. She was relieved when it finally stopped. But then it started again. She let out a long sigh before reaching over and answering it, eyes barely open and the brightness of the screen forced her to close them again. She didn’t have the energy to greet whomever was interrupting her sleep, but that was okay because the familiar voice that came through didn’t care what she had to say.

“Yo. A friend of mine, Jack, is on the way there right now.”

She squeezed her eyes tighter.

“What?” she whispered, not confident in her sleepy voice at all.

“Got a little too drunk, caused a little too much trouble. Sobered ‘em up a little and now it’s your problem.”

She paused to think about how this should make her feel. Rio obviously didn’t respect her time, space, or sleep, but it seemed like he trusted her with important things. Not the _most_ important tasks or information but important nonetheless. She must’ve paused longer than he cared for because he just continued talking.

“You wanted another job, right? Ain’t nobody gon’ come looking for Jack there. See you tomorrow.”

And that was that. Beth sat her phone back on the nightstand before covering her face with both of her hands. _What have I gotten myself into?_ That question runs through her mind at least a thousand times a day it seems like, but it’s so much louder when she’s woken up at two in the morning. She shuffled out of bed and put a robe over her silk pajama set, then checked on the children who were thankfully still sound asleep.

When she came back downstairs, she heard a glass being put down on a hard surface and she prepared herself to stumble upon a man with tattoos all over his face and either too much muscle or too much body fat going through her kitchen, looking for God knows what. As she was rounding the corner, she saw a tiny black leather jacket laying on her kitchen island. She walked further and saw the person it belonged to.

Donning a too small burgundy tank top and black skinny jeans, a woman stood there, helping herself to some of Beth’s bourbon. Her light brown skin decorated with a few tattoos, nothing major. Her hair pulled over her left shoulder, ending near her navel. It looked so dark it seemed jet black; same with her eyes. Beth noticed that when the woman looked up at her, then immediately turned her attention back to her fresh glass of whiskey.

“Jack?” Beth, asked. Confusion written all over her face along with intrigue as she walked closer to the kitchen island.

“Jack. Short for Jackie. Short for Jacqueline.” the woman answered, taking quick swallows of her drink afterwards. “Whoo, that’s good.”

“You think that’s a good idea? Isn’t that why you’re here for the night?”

“I’m here because Rio likes being an asshole when I’m having fun.”

Beth took a seat at the island across from the dark-haired woman.

“I would agree with the asshole bit, but I wouldn’t want it to get back to him.”

A genuine chuckle came out and that’s when Beth noticed her company wasn’t wearing a bra under her short tank top.

“I’m sorry you have to babysit me.” Jack said, looking at Beth but not meeting her eyes, which were still on her chest.

When Beth noticed the silence, her eyes shot back up and met Jack’s.

“Make it worth having to get up. Tell me what happened.”

“Same old, same old. Just drinking at the bar, making moves. Fuckers asking to watch and whatnot. One got a little too creepy and...I handled it.”

Beth nodded. “I hope the way you handle things isn’t the way Rio does.”

“It hasn’t gotten that serious for me yet.”

That wasn’t enough for Beth. She didn’t know what it was about Jack, but she was enjoying watching her mouth move and hearing her soft yet rough voice spill out.

“So you what? Just go get drunk at bars and pick up women?”

“Does that offend you?”

“No.” Beth answered. “I’m just making conversation.”

“Give me a drinking partner and I’ll give you conversation.” Jack bargained, fixing a second glass of bourbon and sliding it to Beth. After Beth took a sip, she continued. “Rio says your ex-husband is a dick. Maybe you’re the one who needs to be in bars, picking up women.”

“With my four children in tow?” Beth asked, laughing before drinking more alcohol from her glass.

“That’s what babysitters are for.”

Beth giggled at the thought of herself  going into a bar looking to hook up especially with women. She got comfortable and slipped out of her robe after they knocked a couple of more drinks back. Jack had her in a trance and before she knew it, the woman was sitting on the kitchen island just inches away from her.

“You are hilarious.” Beth said before laying her head on the counter, her eyes looking straight forward at Jack’s exposed hip.

“You too. I see why Rio’s into you.”

The hand on Beth’s face, pushing her hair away affected her in ways she didn’t understand. She lifted her head from the hard surface and just looked at Jack until they both smiled. Jack leaned down and brought her face close to Beth’s, waiting for her to either back away or come closer. After a few seconds, Beth brought their lips together for a sweet and soft closed mouth kiss. When she pulled back, she licked her lips and felt herself blushing. And from the grin on Jack’s face, the blushing was probably very visible.

“No need to be shy.”

Jack’s stare was intense. Her eyes roamed down from Beth’s face and she could see her hardened nipples through the silk of her pajama top. Her hands had a mind of their own as they reached for the top button, but she was still a gentlelady.

“This okay?” Jack asked.

Before Beth even had the chance to think about it, her head eagerly nodded. Nimble fingers unbuttoned her top and exposed her ample breasts. Jack’s eyes lit up at the sight and it gave Beth a little courage. This was new to her but she was excited to explore. She placed her hands on both sides of Jack’s waist and softly caressed upwards until they were underneath her tank top. She could feel the muscles twitching underneath her fingers as they danced up and up until she was palming the sides of Jack’s breasts. They were smaller than hers but still sizeable and she noticed that earlier.

Jack tugged her tank top off and laid it on the counter before speaking.

“How far are we going here?” she asked, looking down at Beth who was greedily staring at the stiff brown peaks atop her full breasts.

“Are you just doing this to get back at him for being an asshole?” Beth replied, her question just as valid as Jack’s.

“No. I’m doing this ‘cause you’re a MILF. And I like popping lady cherries. You seem like you have a cherry to pop. That okay?”

Beth didn’t answer verbally, just pulled Jack closer to her. There was nothing sweet about their second kiss, but it was definitely still soft. Jack’s velvety tongue caressing Beth’s was driving Beth out of her mind. Maybe that’s why she enjoyed watching her talk; she wanted to feel Jack’s mouth working against her own. It was even better than she imagined and it almost killed her to break apart.

“My kids are upstairs. We can’t do this here.”

“Take me to your bedroom.” Jack suggested in a commanding way and Beth didn’t mind.

She just obeyed.

As soon as the door was closed and locked, Beth was on her back with Jack straddling her, their tongues battling for power this time. Beth was not to be outdone no matter how weak Jack was making her. But when a thigh moved from beside her hip to between her legs, she gave up. She moaned and her hips moved up and down, embarrassingly humping the woman above her. But she couldn’t help herself. Her hands roamed down Jack’s back and dipped into her undone jeans, gripping her bare ass.

Jack laid wet kisses across Beth’s jaw and down her neck as her hips also began to move on their own accord, her center being rubbed by her rough jeans as she pleasured herself with Beth’s thigh. She finished unbuttoning the silk pajama top and removed it before licking Beth’s right nipple and taking it into her mouth. She did the same with her left before nibbling at the soft, creamy white skin of Beth’s breast.

She took no time peeling both Beth’s pajama bottoms and panties off and throwing both articles to the floor.

She looked up at Beth as she moved closer to the wet, pink treasure between her legs. She breathed in the aroma and smirked when Beth placed her hand in her hair. She loved the feel of it tickling her thighs as Jack thoroughly ate her out. She loved having something soft to grip as she brought her hips up to meet the warm, wet mouth sucking her engorged clit.

While her tongue expertly pleasured Beth, Jack kicked her shoes off and removed her jeans. She moved her body upwards and Beth was disappointed for a millisecond before she felt Jack’s soaking wet pussy sliding against her thigh.

She took Jack by surprise when she forced her tongue into her mouth, enjoying the taste of whiskey and her own essence. She felt Jack’s hand land between her legs, her thumb circling her clit and a single digit slipping inside of her.

“More.” she breathed before returning her mouth to Jack’s.

She was more than happy to give Beth what she wanted. She easily slid a second finger inside of her and the guttural moan she got in return made her hips grind harder. She had Beth’s thigh drenched with her arousal and it felt so fucking good.

“I want more.” Beth begged. “Oh, fuck. More.”

Jack entered a third finger into Beth’s pulsing center and sped up her hand’s actions. It made Beth’s mouth close down on her bottom lip and she sucked it to keep herself quiet. That wasn’t going to stop Jack from kissing her though. With her bottom lip trapped between Beth’s lips, she kissed her as best she could. She placed a hand on Beth’s throat and gave it a light squeeze just as Beth’s pussy did the fingers inside of her. Jack’s thumb stroked Beth’s clit and Beth’s hips moved just as wildly as Jack’s.

Beth’s mouth finally released Jack’s bottom lip and opened, letting out a whispered and breathy cry as she came. The fingers inside of her didn’t let up though and the feeling overwhelmed her. It felt like a million orgasms at once and if it didn’t feel so damn good, she would’ve thought it would kill her. She tangled both of her hands in Jack’s long hair and brought their lips together in a passionate, searing kiss. Jack’s orgasm hitting her like never before, her hips shakily came to a stop. They stayed exactly like they were, lips still pressed together, until Beth’s involuntary grip on Jack’s fingers eased up. She slowly slid her fingers out and gripped Beth’s thigh.

“Shit, if coming here is what happens when I get in trouble from now on, I need to keep getting into trouble.” Jack said, lightly chuckling.

“Don’t breathe a word of this to him, okay?”

“Fuck no. ‘Cause I ain’t sharing.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write! I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment pretty please and let me know what you think!


End file.
